


Rest

by Beelze



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22286887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelze/pseuds/Beelze
Summary: These past six months have been hard. Ive lost three loved ones in one foul swoop. The gods have let them rest.





	Rest

May the gods bring you good fortune, of good harvest and wine.  
Here's hoping they forget the flood and the flame.  
For nothing good comes without something horrendous.

The old gods have had their days, bring the new and revel in the relief of change.

Bleed them out on sharp fangs, do not forget the hardships they have wrought.   
But do not forget the revelry they have gifted.


End file.
